


Коль дорог не подарок, а вниманье…

by NetDolphin (DahlSq)



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Comedy, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/NetDolphin
Summary: Гайка сделала подарок мужской части команды Спасателей на 23 февраля…





	Коль дорог не подарок, а вниманье…

— …И всё-таки, что бы это значило?.. — ошарашенно пробормотал Чип и вот уже который раз за последние несколько минут поскрёб в затылке.

— Подарок нам на двадцать третье, не ясно чтоль? — сунулся Дейл, для вящей убедительности ткнув пальцем в огромную открытку.

— Ясно-то ясно… — Чип перечитал надпись «Мальчики, это вам! Ваша любящая ГАЕЧКА» — Но…

Вот именно, что «но». Возвышающийся в середине гостиной здоровенный сундук как-то не очень вязался с Гаечкиной манерой дарить подарки. С другой стороны, почерк на открытке был явно её, да и ленточка, кокетливо обвязывающая подарок, была завязана так, как кроме Гайки никто не сделал бы.

— Ну?! — Дейл был как всегда нетерпелив. — Открывать-то будем или нет?!

— Подожди… — Чип пытался соображать, не перешли ли они в последнее время дорогу кому-нибудь достаточно хитрому, кто мог бы изобрести для мести такой вот изощрённый ход. Спросонья у него не очень получалось.

— Чего тут ждать-то? — наконец высказался доселе молчавший Монтери. — Парень прав, а когда он прав, так уж прав!

Вжик подлетел к сундуку, опустился на крышку и заглянул за него. Возбуждённое жужжание тут же оповестило всех, что там чего-то есть.

Чип, Дейл и Монтери дружно переглянулись и шагнули вперёд. Перевесились через сундук (для чего Чипу и Дейлу пришлось приподняться на цыпочки), а когда снова распрямились — в руках у них оказался новый инвентарь.

Монтери держал в руках огромную дубину, Дейл разглядывал со всех сторон симпатичную волшебную палочку, а Чипу досталась толстенная книга.

— Ничччё не понимаю! — высказал общее мнение Чип фразой, усвоенной им у коллег из России. — К чему это?

Определённо, вопросы Чипа в это утро разнообразием не отличались. Впрочем, винить его в этом было трудно, ибо остальные чувствовали себя точно так же.

Книга оказалась «руководством пользователя волшебной палочки» какого-то А.Привалова. Но ясности это как-то не внесло, а скорее даже наоборот. Признав свое поражение на интеллектуальном фронте, Чип беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Может, это нужно чтобы открыть? — предположил Дейл и попробовал поднять крышку сундука. Та не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр, а следовательно, гипотеза имела полное право на существование. Дейл гордо показал Чипу язык, но тот не заметил (или сделал вид, что не заметил).

— Не нужно, — возразил Монтери, отставил свою дубину в сторону и взялся за собственный хвост. — Этому способу меня научил один… а, неважно!

С этими словами он сунул кончик хвоста в замочную скважину.

Следующие несколько минут Чип и Дейл со Вжиком заинтересованно наблюдали, как Монтери ковыряет хвостом в замке, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде «здесь чуть-чуть налево, здесь чуть-чуть направо, и на целый оборот…» Видимых (или слышимых) результатов это не приносило. Затем…

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а!!!! — Хвостопроходец запрыгал по комнате, шипя, подвывая и зверски ругаясь на языке какого-то затерянного австралийского племени. Единственным, что было понятно из этого словесного потока, оказалось слово «прищемил».

Вжик со взволнованным жужжанием летал вокруг пострадавшего. Дейл внимательно слушал ругательства, запоминая материал к будущим перебранкам с Чипом. Прагматичный Чип, не обращая внимания на стоны и вопли, предпринял еще одну попытку поднять крышку, но замок был по-прежнему заперт.

С некоторыми усилиями пострадавшего успокоили, намазали хвост зелёнкой, но от дальнейших попыток Монтери отказался. Тогда за дело взялся Дейл, попытавшийся заколдовать закрытый замок своей волшебной палочкой. Естественно, Чип со своим талмудом руководства не остался в стороне, начал давать ценные указания, и у них возникли разногласия по теоретическим вопросам волшебства. Каковые и были немедленно разрешены с помощью обычного для бурундуков способа — драки.

Видя что дискуссия затянулась, Монтери полез разнимать их, и минут через двадцать ему это даже удалось. К сожалению, в процессе разнимания кто-то неловко задел его пострадавший хвост, и мыш совершенно озверел. Кое-как распихав драчунов по углам, он ухватил дубину и принялся со всей дури колошматить ей по сундуку.

Сил у него было довольно-таки не мало, но единственным результатом, которого удалось добиться, оказалась лёгкая глухота, возникшая у всех вследствие непрерывного трёхчасового грохота.

Рассудив, что настала его очередь, свой вклад в распаковку подарка внёс Вжик. Героически залезши внутрь замка, он предпринял исследовательскую экспедицию на предмет выявления слабых мест этого дьявольского устройства, а Монтери сидел рядом, прижавшись ухом к скважине, и переводил бурундукам доносившиеся изнутри Вжиковы комментарии. Впрочем, довольно скоро он покраснел и прекратил ретрансляцию, сославшись на слабое знание некоторых аспектов мушиного языка…

Вжик вылез только вечером, изобразил руками что «вот такая вот, понимаешь, загогулина получается» и свалился без сил. Его положили на диванную подушку и выставили в окошко на свежий воздух, а Чип с Дейлом заключили торжественное перемирие и стали вместе изучать наиболее продвинутые разделы руководства по волшебной палочке. Монтери ходил вокруг да около сундука, обстукивая его сгибом указательного пальца и пытаясь найти точку наиболее эффективного приложения дубины…

Дальнейший счёт времени они потеряли. Кажется, за окном несколько раз темнело и снова светлело. Вроде бы, несколько раз они перекусили невесть откуда взявшейся едой, даже не задумываясь о ее происхождении…

***

Когда замок наконец тихо щёлкнул и открылся, Монтери и Вжик дрыхли без задних ног. Монтери за последние семь часов переломал все кухонные ложки, вилки и ножи (которыми он пытался расковырять замок, ибо его хвост был прищемлен уже в трёх местах). Вжик же всю ночь летал над городом в поисках Фокси (которая понадобилась Чипу и Дейлу для консультации по каким-то особо тонким магическим вопросам), но так её и не нашёл.

Бурундуки вяло переглянулись, испустили дружный вздох облегчения, нырнули в недра сундука…

И вылезли оттуда один со здоровенным букетом роскошных цветов, а другой с отрывным календарём. Листки на нём были оторваны до 8-го марта.

— Доброе утро, ребята!

Две головы повернулись к двери. Две пары красных от бессонницы глаз уставились на как всегда очаровательную Гаечку, чьё лицо лучилось ослепительной улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, Гаечка! Позволь тебя поздравить… — Как обычно, Чип соображал чуточку быстрее. На ходу вытаскивая букет из рук совершенно обалдевшего Дейла, он сделал шаг вперёд…


End file.
